Star Wars X South Park
In this page explaind links between South Park and Star Wars. "Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls" As Mr. Hankey is about to die after coming to the surface, he tells Kyle to come closer and tells him "There is another Skywalker" as does Yoda to Luke in Return of the Jedi. "Ike's Wee Wee" Dr Schwarz says "His father had it, his grandfather had it... and his brother had it." This is a reference to Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, when Luke tells Leia about his family's use of the force. "Chief Aid" Lawyer Johnnie Cochran uses the infamous "Chewbacca Defense" to defend a major record company that Chef is suing for stealing his song "Stinky Britches". "Jakovasaurs" The Jakovasaur's are based on early previews of Jar Jar Binks in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Robocop are combined during the closing credits, Kenny McCormick, dressed as an ED-209 unit, is taken down like an AT-AT by one Snowspeeder and destroyed by two others. "Starvin' Marvin in Space" *Sally Struthers is represented as a Jabba the Hutt character from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. She tries to capture Starvin' Marvin in Tiberian Junker spacecraft. Kenny is captured and frozen in carbonite referencing Han Solo's fate in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. "Fourth Grade" *Mr. Garrison acts like Yoda when training Ms. Choksondik. "Towelie" *The Tynacorp official yells "It's a Trap!" when he realizes the boys were being ambushed by the anti-Tynacorp resistance group. The quote was made famous by the character Admiral Ackbar in the movie Star Wars:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants" *Jawas are briefly mentioned when Cartman uses them as an insult comparing them to the Afghani's. "Freak Strike" *In exchange for applying the prosthetic balls to Butters' chin, the Star Trek Nerds ask for the original AVID cut of Star Wars: Episode I. "Free Hat" *Star Wars creator, George Lucas, makes his debut in South Park. Stormtrooper's and AT-ST's are seen for the first time as well at his Skywalker Ranch. "The Return of Chef" *Chef is turned into a cyborg called Darth Chef by the Super Adventure Club. This references Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. "Imaginationland, Episode II" *The character, Luke Skywalker, is seen as a member of the Council of Nine. "Imaginationland, Episode III" *Stormtrooper's are seen murdering The Lollipop King. "The China Probrem" *George Lucas is seen for a second time. He is with his friend Steven Spielberg. "200" *George Lucas attempts to sue the town of South Park along with other celebrities who have been ridiculed in the past. "Pinewood Derby" *Randy Marsh disguises himself as Princess Leia and sneaks into the Large Hadron Collider at CERN in Switzerland. "The Last of the Meheecans" *Randy Marsh's scream of "NO!" when he sees the leaves outside his house is originally from Darth Vader at the end Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. "Obama Wins!" *Mickey Mouse buys the rights to Star Wars from George Lucas and Eric Cartman tries to extort his way into being Luke Skywalker's son in the next movie. *Many characters and vehicles can be seen throughout the episode. Kevin Stoley *Kevin is shown to be a massive fan of Star Wars. "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" *Kevin is dressed as a Stormtrooper from the films when he is supposed to be dressed as a character from Lord of the Rings.﻿ "Fatbeard" *Kevin wields a toy light-saber, the Jedi weapon from the Star Wars films while the others are using pirate swords. "Memberberries" *During Season Twenty, the Memberberries are seen making many references to Star Wars. The frequently mention Chewbacca, Storm Troopers, and other aspects from the original trilogy. "Douche and a Danish" *Randy presents Mr. Garrison with a poster of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Category:Type 2 links Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links